Struck An Artery
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: He never meant to cause a misunderstanding, but what's done is done. A SasuSaku Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine, Sakura's not mine, Sasuke's not mine, even the flowers aren't mine, they're Sakura's. So yeah, let's get on with the story.  
**Pairings: **SasuSakuNaru

**Struck An Artery**  
By: pin0ts

It's a widely known fact that the Uchiha heir is single, so seeing him walking casually with a grand bouquet of flowers in hand would certainly attract unwanted attention. People couldn't help but stare, wonder and gossip about it.

The first question in mind would be, with no doubt, who the lucky lady is. But usually, they just come up with their own conclusion, which is, surprise, surprise, the one and only Haruno Sakura, the lucky lady who got him as a teammate, and eventually, a friend.

All who came up with that congratulated her silently, also knowing the fact that she had always fancied him. Some would smirk and say 'I knew it.', because what fool would be able to resist such a great woman? She had the looks, the body, the strength, the prestige. They knew he'd fall for her sooner or later.

They'd watch until the raven haired man is out of sight, smiling goofily as they resume to whatever they were doing before the raven haired man caught their attention.

"Sakura." The Uchiha says monotonously as he handed her the flowers, "Here."

Her emerald eyes widened, her heartbeat quickening, her face shining bright red. She wanted to pinch herself to know if this is real, or just another dream she'd wake up to aching, desperately wanting for it to be true. She hesitantly reached for the bouquet and shyly looked at her teammate in the eyes.

"Th-thank you, S-Sasuke." The Hokage's apprentice wanted to slap herself for being so eager, stuttering like an idiot. "They're-They're beautiful." That's better.

He shrugs and looked elsewhere, "No need to thank me."

She had her eyes fixated on the flowers. "Oh no, but all the trouble to get this for me, thank you." She slowly raised her eyes, went forward and hugged him. The flowers meant something, right?

At first the cherry blossom didn't mind that he didn't return the hug, because that'll definitely be his initial reaction, but then, when he patted her back once and started to ease out of the hug, she knew there was something wrong.

Sakura released the, what seemed to be, one sided hug and looked questioningly at the man before her, wondering if she had missed something. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and shoved his hands to his pockets, before saying, "Naruto sent the flowers." He hesitated on saying 'sorry', but didn't continue. He just inwardly felt apologetic for his friend and guilty that he didn't say that right away, and led her to believing that it was from him.

"O-oh." The Haruno's face flooded with emotions, embarrassment, anger, hurt, and longing. She should have known this was far from reality. She got so caught up in the moment that she didn't do a reality check.

She found herself looking at the flowers again, and this time, she saw a small, orange card attached to the ribbon that ties the bouquet together. She lifts a finger to open the note,

_ SMILE! -- Naruto_

What she wanted to do was completely the opposite of what the Uzumaki told her to do. She wants cry, right then and there as new wave of emotions washed over her. Now she could feel confusion and fear join the group. She forces a smile and excused herself. "I-I should go back now. I still have patients to attend to."

The Uchiha pressed his lips as he nodded as she turned back and walked away, standing still, watching her lithe form dissolve from the distance. He never meant for the whole drama to happen. He never expected that she'd jump to conclusions and think that it was actually from him.

But what happened has happened. He can't change that. He knows he had struck an artery, without even anticipating to. But for now, he'll just go on with his life, as she would, and let things heal by themselves through time. He'll just have to wait until she's ready to face him again.

--

**Author's Ramblings:** This is in memory of my deleted story, Filial Piety. It's a scene there, and I think it could stand alone, so here it is. Anyway, this is my first SasuSaku, and I'm also planning on making another, but it'll be a SakuSasuTen, and it'll have to wait until I finish my SasuTen drabble collection.


End file.
